TemaShika After all this time
by Mizu no Mita
Summary: Chapter one of this TemaShika FanFic. Okay this is just the begining, when Shikamaru first hears the rumor that the Sand Siblings are comeing to Suna. Not much else, this is set in modern day sorta...Pairings are TemaShika GaaraXOC KankuInoRatingT cause
1. Chapter 1 The Rumor

[[Okay everyone, Mizu No Mita here. When you see something in these bracets it's me talking not something in the story. or at least in this fanfic it is but check up top for other storys, sometimes it's different. well Enjoy chapter one of this TemaShika Fanfic.

A woman with blonde hair in four pig tails was sitting in her room writing something. "Page three." She said picking up a new piece of paper.

"Temari!" A male voice shouted from the bathroom.

"What Kankuro?!" She shouted back.

"Where's my purple face paint?!" The male known as Kankuro asked.

Temari gave a sigh; she put down her papers and walked to the bathroom. "Where it's supposed to go." She told him as she opened the mirror and pulled out a small jar of purple stuff.

"Oh…I knew that…" He gave her a cheap smile.

"Uh-huh. Right." Temari rolled her eyes as she left the room and began walking back to her room. She stopped at the kitchen door. "Gaara what in heavens name are you making?!?"

"Food." Was all the boy a bit younger than her with bright red hair said. He glanced up and over his shoulder at her then went back to the mess on the counter.

"What is it supposed to be?" Temari asked walking over to him.

"Rice balls…" Gaara began forming little triangles of goop.

"…Okay…" Temari shook her head and went back to her room. "Now to finish this report." She sat back down on her bed and began writing again.

-Meanwhile in Konoha…

"Hi Shikamaru!" A woman with long blonde hair that pulled back into a single ponytail said as a man with short black hair pulled up in a ponytail on top of his head.

"Hey Ino." His voice was dull and he seemed very bored.

"What brings you to the flower shop?" She asked while arranging a bouquet of pink roses.

"Boredom…" Shikamaru walked around the little shop.

"Oh…Well where's Choji?"

"With his Dad for the day." He replied simply.

"Don't you have a side job?" Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know I'm a photographer. I've the day off; Kurenai was impressed with my nature photos." Shikamaru sat down in a chair near the window, he had a digital camera around his neck and his hands shoved in his pockets. "Anything interesting go on today?" It was about midday, 12:27 to be exact.

"Not really. Did you know that the leader of Suna and his siblings are coming here in a few days?" Ino said once she finished the bouquet she was working on.

"No. I bet Kurenai will want photos and what not." Shikamaru said with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2 They Arrive

[[Okay Chapter 2! I know I only put Chapter 1 up like twenty minutes ago but hey I couldn't wait to put chapter 2 up. I have up to chapter 4 done and there's more to come!

-Three days later in Suna

"KANKURO HURRY UP!" Temari yelled from the front door of the house.

"I'M COMING I'M COMING!" He yelled back coming to the front door with a rucksack and three large scrolls.

"Took you long enough." Gaara said calmly looking at his brother. He had only a large gourd on his back. Temari had a large fan on her back and a rucksack in her hand.

"Let's go." She threw her rucksack into the back of the car and sat in the driver's seat.

-In Konoha

"Yes Kurenai." Shikamaru was in Kurenai's office, he had just been told that he would be taking photos and interviewing one of the three Siblings from the Sand Village, he got to chose which he wished to interview. "How troublesome." He said as he left her office.

"Oh and they'll be here in about three hours." Kurenai called after him.

"Even more troublesome." He sighed and went to his cubicle. Shikamaru propped his feet on his desk when he entered it. "I'm not a reporter, just a photographer. Man, What a drag."

-Two hours later

"Finally we got here." Temari noted parking in a hotel parking spot.

"Finally?!? You drive like a mad woman!" Kankuro said from the back seat.

"So? I don't like to take very long." Temari said getting out of the car.

"The trip usually takes three to four hours!" Kankuro protested. "I'm driving home."

"You take forever catman. I'll drive us home." She said getting her bag and waiting for her brothers.

"Wow, could you have picked a more expensive place Gaara?" Kankuro asked as they entered the lavish hotel.

"Yes." Gaara said getting their room keys and walking over to the elevator.

"So are we sharing a room or what?" Kankuro asked.

"We each have our own rooms." Gaara said hitting the button for the top floor. "I'm on the top floor, Kankuro you're on the third floor and Temari you are on the second floor." He handed them each a room key.

"Okay. How many floors are there?" Kankuro asked after taking his key.

"Look at the button panel you Idiot!" Temari said whacking her younger brother upside the head.

"Ow!" Kankuro said after she hit him, he looked at the panel. "Seven floors. Wow that's a big difference between us and you, Gaara." He looked back up at the youngest of the three of them.

"Your point?" Gaara asked turning to glare at his older brother.

"N-Nothing." Kankuro waved his hands in front of him.

"Alright, you know I'm not going to kill you. I'm not the thirteen year old that used to be me anymore." Gaara said looking at his brother then giving a rare laugh.

Temari laughed. "Goofball, I thought you were the one closest to him" Kankuro Rubbed the back of his head.

"Ha Ha…" Kankuro said as the elevator stopped on floor two.

"See you guys later." Temari said getting off and walking down the hall to her room.

Down stairs at the front desk Shikamaru stood there asking what rooms the Kazekage and his siblings were staying in.


	3. Chapter 3 I Remember You!

"Thanks." Shikamaru said walking over to another elevator. "I'll talk to the girl first, her rooms closest. Temari huh?" He looked down at his notebook which had their names written on it as well as each ones job. "So she's a photographer too…" A ding and he had reached the second floor. Temari was unpacking.

"Gaara always picks such nice hotels." She heard a knock at the door. "Just a sec!" She walked over to the door and opened it. "Hello. Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Shikamaru and I'd like to ask a few questions and take a few photos if you don't mind." He sighed and looked at her. _'Wow, she's got pretty green eyes…'_ He thought as he looked at her.

"A reporter already?" _Sigh _"Come on in." She opened the door more so that Shikamaru could come in. "So will you ask questions or take pics first?"

"Uh…Which ever is fine with me." Shikamaru replied.

"Fine we'll start with the questions." Temari sat down on her large bed. _'He's cute.'_ She kept her thought to herself.

"So why did you become a photographer?" He asked writing down the question on his notebook.

"I always loved the sunset and sunrise in Suna. Not many people actually stop to see the beautiful things in life like that so I decided to share them with them through Photographs." She said. Temari then waited for his next question.

"Uh okay…um…How was life growing up?" He scribbled down the question and looked up at her. It was a few moments before she answered.

"It was…difficult…" Temari wasn't sure what exactly to say, then her cell phone ringed. "Hold on just a sec." She got up and walked over to her cell. "That idiot did what?!" a few seconds of silence. "Ugh! I'll be there in a few minutes." She closed the phone and walked back over to Shikamaru. "Look, Shikamaru was it? Anyway my idiot brother got his foot caught in the elevator door on his way to my room. He's at the hospital can you show me the way there? Afterward we can finish the interview."

"Uh…Sure." Shikamaru said and then thought. _'Troublesome.' _

-About two hours later. Temari and Shikamaru are back at the hotel.

"Hey Temari!" It was Sakura. "Hey Shikamaru."

"Hey Sakura. Did you get my latest picture yet?" Temari asked. Her latest photo was of a waterfall in an underground cave in Suna.

"Yeah it's really pretty, it'll be a huge hit I'm sure of it." Sakura said walking over to them.

"Sakura you know Temari?" Shikamaru asked; he was completely confused.

"Yeah, you do too. She's saved your ass before." Sakura she was referring to when Shikamaru had gotten into a fight with a Tayuya.

"Oh yeah. Now I remember you!" Both Temari and Shikamaru said at once. Sakura laughed.

"You both forgot each other?! Remember Naruto thought you two were dating when you were escorting Temari out of the village when she needed to head back to Suna." Sakura was still laughing.

Temari and Shikamaru instantly blushed. "I completely forgot about that stuff. You know busy with my little brother and photography and missions and stuff." Temari said; she regained her regular colors in her face.

"Yeah I forgot too…" Shikamaru had begun to regain his normal color.


	4. Chapter 4 Unspoken words

[[Mizu No Mita here. So far I've gotten four reviews, to make me get to work on Chapter five I need ten reviews. I'm being kinda lazy I know. anyway enjoy the fourth chapter.

-That evening.

"Join us for diner." Temari said; she and Shikamaru had been catching up instead of doing an interview.

"Well…" Shikamaru thought for a moment.

"Come on. If you don't come willingly I'll just make you come." Temari said with one hand on her fan.

"Okay Okay!" Shikamaru said crossing his arms in front of him.

"Good, Gaara and Kankuro will be waiting for me in the lobby." Temari said grabbing her room key and Shikamaru's arm. "Let's go."

In about five minutes they arrived downstairs and standing next to Gaara and Kankuro.

"Shikamaru?!" Kankuro said, he then looked over at Temari.

"I'm bringing an old friend along, got a problem with it?" Her voice was in a challenging tone.

"N-No, you Gaara?" Kankuro took a step back from his sister under her glare.

"No, let's go then." Gaara said walking out to their car. They had taken Temari's car, Gaara and Kankuro's cars wouldn't be able to handle Temari's driving.

"Hang on to something, Temari drives like a madwoman." Kankuro whispered to Shikamaru as he and Gaara climbed into the back seat.

"I heard that Kankuro!" Temari said sitting in the driver's seat. She turned to glare at her brother then turned back and buckled her seat belt.

In about fifteen minutes they arrived at the restaurant. Gaara got out first followed by Kankuro, Shikamaru got out and opened Temari's door just before she did. "Uh…Thanks." Temari said getting out.

"A woman shouldn't have to open her own door." Shikamaru said closing the door behind her.

"You still going on about that Man Woman crap?" Temari said now standing between Gaara and Shikamaru, Kankuro stood on the other side of Gaara.

[[Major writers block…

[[It's been about a day and a half and I have a bit to write now

"Well… Yeah but not as much as I used too." Shikamaru replied looking over at her. Suddenly music could be heard from Kankuro.

"I'll be right back." Kankuro said taking a cell phone out of his pocket and walking off to the side.

"I don't think I've heard that ringtone before, he must have a new girlfriend." Temari said with a sly grin and a laugh.

"Looks like it." Gaara said now walking toward the front doors of the restaurant. "Reserved group, name Kazekage." Gaara told the hostess.

"Right this way." She replied as Shikamaru and Temari came up behind Gaara. About ten minutes later Kankuro found them.

"Sorry, Ino wouldn't shut up." Kankuro said placing his cell phone back into his pocket.

"Ino!!!" Shikamaru's voice was filled with surprise as he nearly chocked on air.

"Yeah…Why?" Kankuro asked raising an eyebrow and sitting down next to Gaara and across from Shikamaru.

"Kankuro I feel bad for you man." Shikamaru said after catching his breath from the shock.

"Why? …" Kankuro asked wearily.

"Have you ever seen when she goes ballistic? Trust me it's not pretty, I think she's the only one on earth able to punch Choji hard enough to get through the fat and actually break one of his bones." Shikamaru explained.

"Wait how do you know her so well?" Gaara asked, his voice was questioning Shikamaru's relationship with Ino.

"We are teammates. Ino and Choji are my teammates just like Temari and Kankuro are yours." Shikamaru replied.

"Oh,…" Gaara said then looking over at Temari. It seemed as though unspoken words went between the two then she stood up.

"I'll be right back." She said walking off toward the front door. Kankuro looked over to Gaara, he knew something had been said between the two and had a faint Idea what about.

"No Kankuro." Gaara said, he knew what his older brother was thinking and it was wrong. Shikamaru sat there with a confused look on his face; he made a mental note to ask Temari about it later.

"Oh and a word from her brothers, if Temari gets drunk run for you freaking life." Kankuro told Shikamaru, then Temari returned but this time had an older man with her. "Hey Baki." Kankuro said in greeting.

"Hello Kankuro, Gaara. Temari said you guys saw me and invited me to join you all." Baki said looking over at Gaara who only nodded his head. Baki took a chair from a nearby table and pulled it over to the end of the table.

"Baki-Sensei this is Shikamaru, Shikamaru this is Baki-Sensei." Temari said sitting down in her own chair.

"Um… Hello Baki-Sensei." Shikamaru said looking at the man, he had a strange headdress but he guessed that this was nothing different for Suna Shinobi. [[Okay so maybe it was a bit more than what I originally thought…


	5. Chapter 5 Full Moon

[[Holy shiznips! I'm on chapter five! … crap writer block again…

**Shikamaru's POV**

Dinner conversation was… well…there wasn't one really. Gaara stayed silent most of the time with an emotionless look on his face, Baki talked with Kankuro and Temari every so often, Kankuro mostly ate and made jokes until Gaara or Temari glared at him then he shut up quick like, and Temari would rephrase stuff for me or laugh at some of her brothers jokes until he went to far and got a glare from one or the other sibling. I listened and laughed every now and then, after dinner Gaara and Kankuro had some business to attend to and Baki had to speak with Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai. Temari and I where left to do whatever we pleased.

"I know a nearby park that's nice, wanna go there?" I asked her.

"Sure." Temari said with a smile. At the door we grabbed our jackets and I led the way to the park.

Sunset Park 9:47 P.M.

"Wow. It's really quiet here." Temari said as she sat under a tree at the top of a hill.

"Yeah that's why I come here so often." I told her, I was lying in the grass next to her and looked over at her. My hand went to my camera on my chest. _'This would make a beautiful picture.' _I thought then sat up. "Mind if I take a few pictures?" She shook her head in a no. At that I took my camera in my hands, removed the lens cap and turned it on. I started with an update picture of the blue jay nest in the tree above us then looked down at her. A few rapid fire pictures later and I had a small group of beautiful pictures of Temari. _'Wow!'_ After a while of exchanging stories and talking in general it was about eleven at night and she needed to get back to the hotel. "I'll walk you there." I offered.

"For the laziest Shinobi ever you are sure putting forth a lot of effort tonight." Temari said and raised an eyebrow.

I shrugged. "It's been awhile since I've seen you. I'm not always lazy and tonight is one of my exceptions." I explained simply. "Here." I offered my hand to help her up. We began walking back to her hotel. "So how long are you going to be here?" I asked and looked over at Temari.

"Gaara will be here for two weeks tops, same with Kankuro. Baki will be here for one week and I'll be here for two months." Temari replied. "I'm taking pictures and looking around to see if I can set up a seasonal studio here in Konoha. I have a studio back in Suna, in the Mist village, and in the Rock village." We reached her hotel. "See you tomorrow?"

"Sure." I said with a smile. She gave her signature smirk and added.

"I'll be down here in the lobby at noon. I have to go to the academy at nine and will be there 'till eleven-thirty."

"Why don't we meet at the academy, it's closer to my house anyway."

"Sounds good to me. See ya." With a wink she turned and disappeared behind elevator doors.

**Temari's POV**

I sat on my bed and pulled out my journal. 'Today was fun, at first when I heard the knock on my door I thought it was just another reporter but it turned out to be Shika!  He's going to meet me at the academy tomorrow after I finish my business there. I ca-' A knock at my door stopped my writing mid-sentence. "Who is it?" I asked.

"Room service, you requested warm herbal tea Miss Temari, correct?" A male voice sounded from beyond the door.

"Yes, just a moment." I closed my journal and stuffed it under a pillow. When I went to the door I found Shino standing there with a little tray that held my herbal tea. "Shino?" I asked in disbelief and squinted at him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You work here as a waiter?" I asked and tried not to laugh.

"Yes. Here's your herbal tea Miss Temari. Good evening." Shino said and walked out the door before I could further interrogate him. Once he was out of ear shot I burst into laughter after setting my tea down on the bedside table. I picked up my journal and wrote in all caps. 'O-M-G SHINO JUST CAME UP DRESSED AS A WAITER WITH THE HERBAL TEA I ORDERED. HOW FUNNY IS THAT?!?' After drinking my tea and putting away my journal I decided to go out on the large balcony. _'Tonight's a full moon.'_

**Shikamaru's POV**

Meanwhile

I boredly walked home and fed the cat before retreating to my room. "I'll work on this paperwork later." I said after about fifteen minutes of working on it. My cat was sitting on my lap and I was petting her. "Mar get up." I said and nudged the cat. She gave a _Merrow_ of protest but moved anyway. I headed over to load my pictures onto my laptop. "Fifteen pics…" I noted as they loaded. I emailed the blue jay nest update to Kurenai and Hinata, our journalist for Kono Newspaper, and looked through the pictures of Temari. Mar was sitting on my printer when I began to print out the pictures of Temari. "Now I remember why I named you Mar." I said as the flashback came to my mind.

It was several Christmases ago and Temari gave me a little kitten for Christmas. It was the last time I'd see her for awhile, I couldn't decide on a name and about a month after she was gone and I was really missing her I named the small cat, Mar. After Temari, Mar is kinda red in color so most think she's named after Mars, the planet.

After this short flashback I went out on my balcony.

'_Tonight's a full moon.'_


End file.
